The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Revenge
by Stone Angel
Summary: Ganon is back and is seeking revenge on Link. A Zelda Legend... with a twist.
1. The Unforgotten

The Legend of Zelda  
Ganon's Revenge  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Years ago, the boy without a fairy fulfilled his destiny to become the world's greatest hero. He banished his deadliest and most powerful foe to the ends of the globe, to never be seen again. But as the prophecy was completed, the hero parted ways with his true ally, one which he thought he would never see again as well.  
The Hero of Time searched for his companion, yet found no trace. But in her place was another; though the ally would never be forgotten...  
Side by side with his new ally, the world was saved once more by our Hero of Time. Yet his most trusted friend was not by his side.  
After his partings, the hero left, yet again, in search of the unforgotten friend...   
  
  
Part One  
  
I: The Unforgotten   
  
  
Somewhere in a forest...  
  
  
Hero. What makes one a hero? What is a heroic act? What is a hero?   
  
Forest. Nothing but trees, leaves and grass. Thick, grim, and dark. The afternoon sunlight floated through the crevices in the thick blanket of trees above Link: The Hero of Time. He sat on his trusted, old steed, Epona, and as slow as a sloth, they walked through the brush. Every so often, they would phase through the sun-spots and feel their glowing warmth.   
  
Seven years have passed peacefully since Hyrule and Termina. No wars, no evil doings, no falling moons... just peace and quiet. Though all alone.  
  
At the present time, Link had grown into his adult form at an age of eighteen. Though Epona had grown as well, she still has much spirit in her. And in Link only, she trusts.  
  
In the distance, the chirping of some birds could be heard. It was eerie to listen to them sing in such an enchanting place. Though the quiet was almost unbearable, it was good to hear that Link wasn't alone. Occasionally, Epona would shake her head, ruffling her golden mane, wanting a pat on the neck, which Link would graciously offer.  
  
Where ever he looked, there was green and brown. Those colors were the only colors he had seen in a long time. Link looked up above him, trying to peer through the trees' limbs and catch the rays of yellow and golden sunlight. Trying to escape a reality that he knew was all too true. He was beginning to think that he would never find his friend again.   
  
Epona shook her head again and snorted. She was bored. She was tired. "I don't blame you, Epona." Link said aloud. He patted her mane roughly and looked to the sky that wasn't there. All of a sudden, Epona whinnied and startled back on her hind legs, knocking Link right off her back and saddle. She neighed again and ran a few meters away, finally stopping.   
  
Link landed with a loud thump that blurred his vision. He shook his head and tried to stand up. He held his head, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Watch it, you might fall again." A too familiar voice said.  
  
Link strained his eyes as they focused on a tiny flying white spot with wings. He shook his head again, not believing what he was seeing. It couldn't be. It can't be.   
  
"Navi?!"   
  
The tiny white ball buzzed and did a few flips. "The one and only!" The teeny thing said in the happiest voice. "Link!"  
  
"NAVI!!" Link couldn't believe his eyes. "Is it really you? Or am I just high on trees? ...Navi?!"  
  
Navi the fairy laughed and hummed, her delicate wings flapping and buzzing. "Link! It's been, like, forever!"  
  
"NAVI! I know! I've been searching everywhere for you!! Where were you?!"  
  
Navi giggled. The happiness of the situation was overpowering. The two friends have been separated for years, and they have finally reunited. "With you, Link."  
  
Link stared. "What?"   
  
Navi nodded in her fairy way. "I was with you the whole time! Not literally, but when you needed help or if you were in danger, Link, I was there!"  
  
Link stared. "...Really?!"  
  
"Really." The tiny fairy confirmed. She giggled again, and her wings hummed and chimed.  
  
Link leaned against a tree and slid down on the ground. "I...I can't believe...It's been so long!" He stammered. He looked up at her. "What is it?"  
  
The way Navi looked to Link, it was obvious something had happened. She held her breath for a second. "It's Ganandorf. Link, he's back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He managed to escape from the Triforce's power! He's out. He's mad. He wants you dead, Link." Navi started to get panicky. "He took over Hyrule again. So many have died! The place is hell, Link! His army is moving everywhere! They've already taken all the oceans and most of the continents." She flew by his head, and her chiming stopped.  
  
Link was speechless. He stared at the ground for a bit, then looked back to Navi. "And you came here to tell me this?"   
  
Navi nodded.  
  
"How couldn't I have noticed?! He's back?!"  
  
"Princess Zelda, Link. Her power was protecting you from Ganon's grasp... That's why he wasn't able to find you. You were stuck in this forest the whole time! No one could find you in here! And you couldn't find you way out!"  
  
Link didn't say anything. He just stared down at the forest floor.  
  
"It is time for Hyrule's Hero of Time to return..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Airianna sat in her room, if one would even call it a room. It was more like prison cell. In fact, it was a prison cell. The hay that carpeted the floor was beginning to decay, and it showed. The smell of the wet, rotting hay hung in the dank air. The heavy wooden door was bolted shut, and the only light that entered to room was from the crack in the cement wall, behind her cot. Outside, she could hear nothing but wind. The birds have stopped, everything that once was, has stopped. Ended.  
  
Airianna crouched by the small crack in the wall and tried to breathe in the air outside. The sun barely shined on the dirty rocks that surrounded Hyrule Castle. The smog in the air destroyed the sun's warming rays of light. Now the only source of light was from the molten lava hundreds of feet below the castle. A glimpse of light in the small room caught her eye. She turned around to see her mirror hanging on the wall. She watched it for a moment, and the mirror suddenly swung off the wall and landed in her hands. She blew off the dirt and grime from off the mirror's surface, and peered in.   
  
A beautiful young Gerudo woman met her eyes. Her shiny red hair fell around her shoulders, and her jewelry sparkled. She did not wear the Gerudo's traditional pinks and whites, she was different - she wore blacks and reds. Looking at herself in the mirror brought back memories of her past.   
  
"Airianna!!!" That shrill voice called from somewhere within the castle. The door to her room was unbolted, and a guard opened it. He nodded to her and she stood up and walked silently out of the room.  
  
"Yes, father?" She said solemnly as she entered the throne room to Hyrule castle.   
  
Ganandorf, King of the Gerudos, King of all Hyrule, King of almost everything, sat in the throne. The gigantic chair complemented his gigantic features. He stood up as Airianna entered the room. His eyes pierced into hers, the anger in them sent shivers down her spine. He glared at her, "Where is my meal?" he said in a low tone.   
  
Airianna closed her eyes, knowing what would come. "I have not yet prepared it."   
  
Ganandorf walked up to her and bent down to stare into her emerald green eyes. "Why not?" He said almost in a whisper. Airianna looked away. Ganandorf suddenly smacked her across the face, knocking her fragile body to he ground. "WHY NOT?!"  
  
Airianna hit the ground, and held her cheek. She looked up at her father with sad and frightened eyes. Ganandorf's face suddenly changed, and he grabbed her arm and stood her up. He put his overpowering hands on her slender shoulders. "Go and bring me my meal." he said calmly. Airianna nodded and ran off, disappearing into the dark hallways.  
  
Ganandorf walked back to his throne and sat down, staring where the young girl had stood. Her powers were not of this world, and if she was ever to realize what she could do, it would be the end of the world as we knew it. And Ganandorf knew it.  
~*~ 


	2. As it Was

II: As it Was  
  
Link and his new found Navi rode along, trying to find a way out of the forest that kept Link there for years, protecting him from his enemies. Never letting him go. The birds still sang their song, and the sun's rays still hung in the air. They walked in peace, not even saying a word, not really wanting to. Old memories flooded Link's mind, and he wanted to share them with Navi, but the seriousness of the situation stopped him from saying a word. So instead, Link took out his old Ocarina of Time. He watched as it shined in the sun.   
  
Navi looked to him, her humming and buzzing returning. "Why don't you play a song, Link?" She broke the silence. Link looked at her for a moment, then smiled. Epona shook her head and snorted, still trotting along. The air filled with a soothing lullaby music that one could listen to for hours. Navi twinkled along with the music, the happy mood returning.   
  
"Hey, Link? Remember the time I first found you and you were snoring in bed?" Navi laughed and buzzed.  
  
Link stopped the Ocarina and looked to Navi. "No. I was sleeping."   
  
Navi stopped in mid-air. "Oh yeah." She laughed again, and this time Link joined in. Now that they had forgotten about the world's troubles for the time being, they could finally speak to one another about what had happened during their absences. Apparently, Link had saved the world, yet again, from a falling moon and had found some new friends along the way. Navi had returned to Hyrule and had helped there as best she could. But now, Hyrule needed its hero back.  
  
Epona suddenly stopped and arched her back. Link looked out over Epona's head. "What is it, girl?"   
  
Navi peeked in between Epona's ears. "I don't hear anything."  
  
Link looked around him. "Neither do I..." An eerie silence filled the forest. "Where are the birds?" Their chirping had long since stopped, the only noise to be heard was Link's own unsettling breathing. Feeling quite uncomfortable in this situation, Link kicked Epona's sides, but she dared not move. "Comon' Epona!"   
  
"Uh...Link?" Navi whispered, ducking in between Epona's ears. Link glanced at her, then behind him. Through the trees, large shadows could be seen. They seemed to be multiplying all around him, advancing.   
  
"They're Wolfos." Link remembered. He quickly kicked Epona's sides, and commanded her to run for it. The Wolfos pack charged through the trees, howling and barking viciously. Epona neighed and galloped through the trees, knocking over small bushes and running through large patches of grass. The Wolfos followed their prey, close behind. Link drew his bow, aiming at the Wolfos pack. If needed be, he would shoot.   
  
Epona glided through the forest of trees, dodging in and out of the way of the wooden giants, the Wolfos pack high on her heels. One howled in pain and rolled on its side as Link shot an arrow in its back. The pack simply trampled over the dying wolf-like creature, not caring for it, only caring for food. Link lead Epona through the trees, weaving between them. She reared a hard left which sent a gaining Wolfos crashing into a large tree, smashing it in two.  
  
"Link! Watch out!" Navi warned. Link looked up to see a huge pile of rocks only meters in front of them. He kicked Epona's sides once more, and the horse flew over the wall of boulders. The Wolfos' advance stopped dead. None of the wolf-like creatures were able to jump the blockade. Link breathed a sigh of relief and sat back, closing his eyes.  
  
"Uh...Link?" Navi rising a bit into the air.  
  
Link slowly turned his head to observe the scene before him. "Oh my..." What met their eyes devastated them. It was Korkiri Forest. Though, not anymore. The only thing left was rubble - burnt down to the ground. The ashes blanketed the forest floor. Everything was dead and gone.  
  
"No..." Link ran through the rubble, trying to find out what everything was. He kicked over branches and wooded walls. The stream that once ran through Korkiri Forest was depleted and full of soot. What was once green and bright was now black and broken.   
  
"NO! This is my home!" Link shouted to no one in particular. Navi floated by Epona, the both of them not daring to move. They watched as Link frantically looked through the rubble. He suddenly stopped and stared at the ground. He knelt down and picked up a small burnt piece of wood. It said 'Link's House'. Link looked up at the broken pile of stone and wood that used to be his house. His old tree house was torn to the ground. He stood back up and walked over to the center of where his old home used to be. He could still make out what was what. His old bed, a broken pot, a small toy...  
  
He suddenly looked to his left. "Saria." He said aloud. He hopped the small hill and landed in another pile of burnt wood and ash. "Saria!!!" he shouted as he threw away pieces of stone and wood. He frantically searched through the pile of rubble, small tears starting to form in his sky blue eyes. "No..." he whispered.   
  
"Link...no one's there..." Navi's voice said behind him. Link stood up as he accepted the truth. He looked down to the ground, scanning over the grey earth. The look in his eyes quickly turned from sorrow to pure hate and anger. He clenched his fists. He turned to face Navi, but something behind her caught his eye. "What is it, Link?" Navi swirled around, looking for whatever Link had found.  
  
Link suddenly bolted towards a large rise, near where the old waterfall used to be - now drained. He climbed the hill, unexpectedly stopping at a hollow log. The wooden sign that stood by this passageway was surprisingly still stationed there. It read: 'The Lost Woods'. Link glanced at Epona and whistled loudly. His horse hurdled herself up the rise and halted near her owner. He leaped up on her and charged into The Lost Woods. Navi followed close behind.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The quietness of the Woods rang through the dry air. The Lost Woods seemed to be unaffected by the fire that swept through Korkiri Forest. Everything was where it should of been. A cold caw of some crows was heard in the distance. "I wonder if I still know the way..." Link said aloud.  
  
Navi knew what he was talking about. "I remember." She said determinedly. She lead the way, weaving and winding through log tunnels, turning and twisting through others. They passed the way to Goron City, but it was bombed in. Probably from within Goron City itself. "This is it, Link." Navi said suddenly. She looked behind her at her friend. Link nodded, drawing his sword - though it was not the Master Sword. They entered. 


	3. An Unmasked Conspiracy

III. An Unmasked Conspiracy  
It was dark out. The middle of the night perhaps. No stars. No moon. The smell of burnt grass hung in the air. The fog was brown, dirty, unclean. Eve stood in the middle of Hyrule Field. Infront of her, her father, Ganondorf, kneeled down, eyes closed, head lowered to the ground. There were others. To her left, a woman. A princess. She seemed familiar. She stared at the ground as if she had lost someone close. One more. To her right, a young man, also kneeling. Beside him, a broken sword. He covered his face with his hands in despair.  
All three suddenly looked up at her.  
Eve woke with a start. Her blanket was on the floor, and she was covered in sweat. Her head hurt, it pounded like a drum. She took a deep breath, and looked out the crack in the wall. It was nearly evening.  
~~*~~  
Link sighed in relief; the Sacred Forest Meadow was untouched as well. It stood the same as it was, still holding its peaceful aura. Though peaceful as it was, something wasn't quite right...  
An shrill war cry echoed off the green hills . Epona whinnied, kicking the air in fright with her front legs, Link held on tightly, trying to calm her down. Small creatures burst out of every bush, tree, and corner. They wielded large wooden spears in the air as dozens surrounded Epona and Link. Navi quickly flew into Link's hair, and hid in his hat, peeking out from under it to see what was happening.   
Just as Link was about to jump off of Epona, four of these masked creatures threw a roped net over him and his horse. Epona kicked and writhed on the ground, as Link tried to get up. A close-by creature snatched away his sword, and threw it in the bush. Link managed to get on his knees, and glanced around at his attackers. They closed in around their prey, staring at it through wooden masks that resembled Deku Scrubs. The creatures that did not wear masks were Deku Scrubs themselves, or Skull Children. There must have been about three dozen of these tiny aggressors that united around the intruder. Though, they did not know what to do with him. He did not look like one of the Army, nor did he show any sign of complete struggle. They cocked their heads, communicating through clicks and whistles.  
The array of creatures broke apart to reveal a similar being, wearing a Skull Mask. It looked around at the gathering, speaking in a completely new language that consisted of rough mumblings. A few of the nearer masked creatures nodded in response, and spoke back. The chieftain then looked to Link through black eyes and uttered a few more words to his crew. He knelt down infront of the Hylian, staring him in the eyes. Link glared back through the ropes.   
  
Then it suddenly hit Link like a bolt of white lightening. Who else could it have been? "...Mido?"  
  
The creature was taken aback, and glanced to his companions, who in turn, looked around at each other. Confusion was in the atmosphere. He looked back at Link and stood up. Link eyed him, and felt Navi peekfrom under his hat.  
  
The chieftain peered at this strange individual. The horse had finally stopped agonizing, and lay motionless on its side, breathing hard. After a moment of contemplation, the creature took off its mask to reveal a child's face hidden underneath dirty blonde hair and freckles. It was Mido, Boss of the Korkiri. "Who ARE you?" he inquired.  
  
Navi had had enough hiding, and flew out of Link's hat and through the ropes, over their heads. The muster of forest creatures gasped in shock at the familiar sight of a pixy. Navi grumbled her uncomfortableness, and floated in the air, tiny sparks of light falling around her form. All the creatures looked to Link with a new inquisitiveness. The Hylian had a forest fairy... but it couldn't be him... back again? ...Could it?   
  
Mido knelt down again, infront of Link. "A long time ago, a kid I once knew saved us from sure death; then disappeared. And I never thanked him... Link." The Hero of Time cocked his head, and gave an unsure smile. Mido stood back up and raised his hands, "take these ropes off of our guest!" He looked back down to his old contender, "our old hero is back from the dead."  
  
~~*~~  
  
The room was dimly lit with few old wax candles. The dirt walls were covered in shelves filled with old grimy books. Scrolls littered the floor, and a small fireplace was lit in the far side corner. Link and Mido sat at the little wooden table in the middle of the room, slowly sipping tea out of tiny wooden cups. Their cups were full to the rim. Navi buzzed by all the books, reading the titles that showed. They were from happier times.  
  
Mido examined his cup, slowly turning it around in its place. "Then you just disappeared... left us." He laughed grimly, "but Saria always said you would leave one day. Because you were different."   
  
Link stared down at his tea, "where is Saria?"  
  
Mido took a deep breath, and Link looked up at him. "When Ganondorf came back, he came back slowly, but the Sages could sense it. Saria, and Darunia and them. They went to go stop him, but never came back. I don't know what happened to them. But I do know that Nabooru wasn't there to help."  
  
"Where was she?"  
  
Mido just shrugged, engulfed by his reflection in his tea cup.  
  
"What happened here?" Link finally asked.   
  
Mido laughed again, "what does it look like? One night, Ganondorf came into the Forest, demanding we give you up. But we didn't even know where you were. So Ganondorf just torched the place. Him and his Army. Those hideous things..." Mido faded out, the screams still echoing in his mind. "The fairies," he tried to get the words out, "they tried to stop them...and just like that... they were gone."   
  
Navi looked towards them at the mention of her fairy friends. She hung low after hearing what happened to them.  
  
Mido took a deep breath, and let it out painfully. "That was after Saria left," he started again. "The survivors and I all went to the woods, underground, came here with all the forest creatures. He never found us. I guess that's why they call 'em the Lost Woods, eh?" Mido stifled a laugh.  
  
Link tried one too, "yeah, I guess..."  
  
Mido finally took a tiny sip of his tea, and put down his cup. His face seemed to have aged with agony, and the Mido Link once knew had vanished. All that remained in his place, was a strong-willed forest leader, trying desperately to survive.  
  
"What about everyone else? The Zoras? The Gerudos? Did anyone–"  
  
"Survive? I'm sure of it. They all probably have their own hideouts, just like this one. Waiting until the end of days."  
  
"Do you know where?"  
  
Mido shook his head no, and sighed. "I have no idea. If only Saria was here... or the Great Deku Tree..."  
  
Link propped up at the mention of his old mentor. "What happened to him?"  
  
Mido's eyes filled with sadness. He looked up at Link, and pointed to a small potted stem with a single leaf growing from it.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Link took Epona out of the Lost Woods on the direction of Navi, making their way to where the Deku Tree had once grown. The sky had turned black, and the stars never came out. In the far off distance, the hoot of night owls could be heard. Epona slowly walked through the remains of Korkiri Forest, stepping over large burnt logs and charred stones. The only light was from Navi's bright white glowing form, fluttering on the breeze not far infront. They turned into the Deku Tree's Meadow, and stopped dead at what they saw. Link's heart sunk, and he quickly looked away, holding his breath. Epona snorted, her hoof hitting the hard dirt as Navi just stared.  
  
The once proud Tree had been demeaned to its fullest extent. The old Deku Tree had been uprooted and left on its side. Its massive roots jabbed out of the dry dirt and rotting body, almost reaching the sky. The wood was slowly decaying, rotting away to dust, and its leaves had all vanished. The wood had been burned, sliced through, and carved into. The Great Deku was dead.  
  
Link narrowed his eyes, but let out a heavy sigh, and took Epona closer to the scene. Navi didn't bother to move, she just hung suspended in the air. Link climbed off of Epona, and slowly walked to the old Tree. He put his hand on the bark, and sighed, kneeling down in the charred ashes. "I should of been here," he whispered, his hand still on the black bark. It crumbled away beneath his fingers. "I'm so sorry..." He lowered his head in sorrow.  
  
Navi watched her friend with a heavy heart. She wasn't expecting things to be so awful... not like this. The situation was worsening when she left to find Link; but she didn't think Ganondorf would have such a dark of a heart. This time, he had gone too far. Much to far...   
  
"We should go Link," Navi said, staring at what was left of the Deku Tree. Her friend. She turned around to leave, but quickly bolted through the air towards Link.  
  
Link sat back on his heels, reflecting on the situation Hyrule was now in. He was about to get up, when Navi frantically slammed into his back several times, "Link! Link!!"  
  
Link rubbed the back of his neck, "Navi! What?" Without a word, the tiny fairy sped into his hat, shaking like a leaf. Epona flicked her ears, flinching uneasily.   
  
((Link...))  
  
Something on the path caught Link's eye. It shimmered like water suspended in the air. The figure was transparent, and glinting in the darkness. It drifted along the pathway, taking the shape of a small child.   
  
It was Saria.  
  
The little Korkiri kid smiled, stopping but a few feet away. ((I was sure you would come,)) she said, her mouth not moving.   
  
Link stared at this phantasm of Saria in disbelief, unsure of what to do. Whether to run, or to stay. He considered the latter, but his body wouldn't move.  
  
((...Well, say something,)) she gestured.  
  
Unsure of who or what this vision was, Link could only think of one thing to say, "...Are you dead?"  
  
Navi had stopped shivering, and peeked out from under Link's hat.   
  
Saria's gaze lowered to the ground, and her smile vanished, ((I'm afraid so.))  
  
The little ball of light crept out into the open, feeling more comfortable with the whole situation. She looked over this ghost that claimed to be Saria, but something deep down inside of her, assured her that is really was. "Saria," Navi said, "what–how–?"  
  
Saria's smile returned as Navi came out of Link's green hat. ((Navi, I'm so glad to see you again.))  
  
Link stepped up, "Saria, how did you get like this?"  
  
The Forest Sage looked away, ((It took you a while to return to Hyrule. The other Sages and I had to do something, Ganondorf was going to find the Korkiri's hideout! We tried to divert him, and were successful... successful on the Korkiri's behalf anyways...)) she trailed off, looking back up at Link. ((Now all we are, are shadows... memories...))  
  
"...You look real to me," he offered.   
  
Saria's ghost gave a half-hearted smile. ((I wish I could help you again, Link. But there is nothing I can do anymore...))  
  
Navi seemed distressed, "I've had enough of this! Ganondorf's gone too far this time! We have to stop him! Link, we beat him once, and we can do it again!"  
  
Saria shook her head, ((Even the Sages couldn't stop him, Navi. There's something to him this time. There's no way...))  
  
The Hylian looked down, musing. "Maybe... maybe there is a way to stop him," Link said, looking back up at his counterparts. "There has to be."  
  
~~*~~ 


End file.
